


Rainfall and Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caught in a doorway in the rain, feeling come to the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainfall and Kisses

“Reid man, I mean it. That is the last time I ever listen to you. You have a car and yet you insist on taking the metro and today of all days you decide to convince me to go along with you on public transport!” Derek barked as the two men made it into a doorway at long last, as torrential rain fell from the heavens. 

“It wasn’t supposed to hit Virginia, it was supposed to go up the coast through Delaware and New Jersey.”

“Well it appears to have altered its course, don’t you agree?” I am soaked through! This was a good jacket too.” Derek moaned.

“It’s leather, it’ll dry.”

“Don’t get smart with me Genius.” Both men looked out from their shelter at the torrential downpour. “I have never seen it rain this much before.”

“How do you think I feel, I grew up in Vegas?” Spencer looked towards the sky, trying to see the clouds to see if it appeared to be easing up soon, but he could not see past the falling water. “It looks like someone just put on a fireman’s hose and pointed it to the sky.”

“Well we’re here for a while.” Acknowledged Derek, folding his arms. It was cold as well as wet, a wicked combination. Being soaked through to the skin meant that within minutes they were both shivering violently, their teeth chattering with the cold. 

Derek grabbed Spencer’s arm and pulled him towards him, wrapping his large strong arms around the lithe frame of the other man. “Morgan, what are you doing?” Spencer chattered. 

“Keeping you warm. Preserving body heat is paramount in situations like this. He looked at the man wrapped up in his arms; Spencer’s hair was growing long again, much to his delight, but at that moment it was dripping wet and covering Spencer’s face, droplets dripping down his chiselled jaw and onto his long slender neck. It took Derek a moment to realise he had been caught staring, but rather than pushing away from him in disgust Spencer seemed to pull him closer, their eyes locked. The other man was just the slightest inch taller, however Derek found himself standing straight while Spencer hunched, making him the taller. He found himself slightly taken back when Spencer moved his hand up his shirt, up his chest and to the back of his strong neck, before pulling himself level with Derek, licking his lips. What startled Derek even more was that he had placed his arms around the other man’s waist without even knowing. 

Spencer gently pulled Derek’s neck causing the stronger man to lean in while the younger placed his soft pale lips on the others plump darker ones. It took Derek only a moment to realise what they were doing before pulling Spencer closer still. Unable to breathe, they broke apart. Both men looked at one another, eyes wide with lust. 

“How about we make a run for it and continue this conversation back at mine?” Spencer suggested. Derek merely grabbed the doctors had and pulled him back into the rain, Spencer laughing as they made their way back to his apartment.


End file.
